helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderful Hearts
Wonderful Hearts (ワンダフルハーツ) is a Hello! Project concert group. Since 2006, Hello! Project had been split into Wonderful Hearts and the Elder Club, but Wonderful Hearts will be the only remaining unit upon the graduation of Elder Club on March 31, 2009. Hello! Pro Kenshuusei usually appear with Wonderful Hearts as backup dancers. Members Current Members * Morning Musume ** Michishige Sayumi ** Tanaka Reina ** Fukumura Mizuki ** Ikuta Erina ** Sayashi Riho ** Suzuki Kanon ** Iikubo Haruna ** Ishida Ayumi ** Sato Masaki ** Kudo Haruka * Berryz Koubou ** Shimizu Saki ** Tsugunaga Momoko ** Tokunaga Chinami ** Sudo Maasa . ** Natsuyaki Miyabi ** Kumai Yurina ** Sugaya Risako * ℃-ute ** Yajima Maimi ** Nakajima Saki ** Suzuki Airi ** Okai Chisato ** Hagiwara Mai * Mano Erina * S/mileage ** Wada Ayaka ** Maeda Yuuka ** Fukuda Kanon ** Nakanishi Kana ** Takeuchi Akari ** Katsuta Rina ** Tamura Meimi * Mitsui Aika * Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ** Kaneko Rie ** Miyamoto Karin ** Takagi Sayuki ** Tanabe Nanami ** Nagasawa Wakana ** Jang Da Yeon ** Yoshihashi Kurumi ** Taguchi Natsumi ** Hamaura Ayano ** Otsuka Aina ** Mogi Minami ** Ogawa Rena Former Members *Morning Musume ** Konno Asami ** Ogawa Makoto ** Yoshizawa Hitomi ** Fujimoto Miki ** Kusumi Koharu ** Kamei Eri ** Junjun ** Linlin ** Takahashi Ai ** Niigaki Risa * W ** Tsuji Nozomi ** Kago Ai * ℃-ute ** Arihara Kanna ** Umeda Erika * v-u-den ** Ishikawa Rika ** Miyoshi Erika ** Okada Yui * S/mileage ** Ogawa Saki ** Kosuga Fuyuka ** Maeda Yuuka * Hello! Pro Kenshuusei ** Noto Arisa ** Hashida Mirei ** Ogura Manami ** THE Possible *** Morozuka Kanami *** Ohse Kaede *** Hashimoto Aina *** Akiyama Yurika *** Okada Robin Shouko *** Goto Yuki ** Yutoku Ayumi ** Korenaga Miki ** Mutou Mika Hello! Project Member Colors Frequently, members of groups will have colors assigned to them for their concert goods and sometimes outfits. Currently, only the "Wonderful Hearts" groups have standard colors. Morning Musume Morning Musume members did not have standard colors before Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru - Dai 6 kan Hit Mankai, Ishikawa Rika's graduation in 2005, however some frequently did have the same color for each concert. Since then, each member has been assigned a color. Current Members ' *Michishige Sayumi - Light Pink *Tanaka Reina - Light Blue *Fukumura Mizuki - Dark Pink *Ikuta Erina - Yellow-Green *Sayashi Riho - Red *Suzuki Kanon - Dark Green *Iikubo Haruna - Honey *Ishida Ayumi - Dark Blue *Sato Masaki - Teal *Kudo Haruka - Orange '''Graduated Members ' *Yaguchi Mari - Light Purple *Ishikawa Rika - Dark Pink *Yoshizawa Hitomi - Dark Purple *Konno Asami - Light Pink *Ogawa Makoto - Dark Blue *Fujimoto Miki - Red *Kamei Eri - Orange *Kusumi Koharu - Red *Junjun - Blue *Linlin - Teal *Takahashi Ai - Yellow *Niigaki Risa - Light Green *Mitsui Aika - Light Purple Berryz Koubou Berryz Koubou seem to change their colors around every year. They changed from concert to concert, although some members would receive the same color sometimes. '''2009 Colors *Shimizu Saki- Yellow *Tsugunaga Momoko- Pink *Tokunaga Chinami- Orange *Sudo Maasa- Blue *Natsuyaki Miyabi- Purple *Kumai Yurina- Green *Sugaya Risako- Red 2008 Colors *Shimizu Saki - Purple *Tsugunaga Momoko - Pink *Tokunaga Chinami - Orange *Sudo Maasa - Blue *Natsuyaki Miyabi - Red *Kumai Yurina - Green *Sugaya Risako - Yellow 2007 Colors *Shimizu Saki- Purple (Green, spring 2007) *Tsugunaga Momoko- Pink (Yellow, spring 2007) *Tokunaga Chinami- Orange *Sudo Maasa - Blue *Natsuyaki Miyabi- Light Blue 31 (Red, spring 2007 32) *Kumai Yurina- Green 33 (Purple, spring 2007 34) *Sugaya Risako- Red 35 (Pink, spring 2007 36) 2005/2006 Colors *Shimizu Saki- Yellow 37 *Tsugunaga Momoko- Pink 38 (Navy, summer 2005 39) *Tokunaga Chinami- Light Blue 40 (Orange, summer 2005 41) *Sudo Maasa - Blue 42 *Natsuyaki Miyabi- Red 43 *Ishimura Maiha - Purple 44 (Light Blue, summer 2005 45) *Kumai Yurina - Green 46 *Sugaya Risako- Orange 47 (Pink, summer 2005 48) C-ute *Umeda Erika - Yellow 49 *Yajima Maimi - Pink 50 *Nakajima Saki - Orange 51 *Suzuki Airi - Green 52 *Okai Chisato - Blue 53 *Hagiwara Mai - Purple 54 *Arihara Kanna - Red 55 As of 2009 (5-nin C-ute): *Yajima Maimi - Red *Nakajima Saki - Blue *Suzuki Airi - Pink *Okai Chisato - Green *Hagiwara Mai - Yellow Soloist 2009 * Mano Erina - Pink 56 * Mitsui Aika - Category:Morning Musume Category:2nd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:S/mileage Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Mano Erina Category:W Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:V-u-den Category:THE Possible Category:2006 Units Category:Hello! Project Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Elder Club Category:Concert Units